Through The Years
by Shipper301
Summary: Our story begins when the Hogwarts express pulls into platform nine and three quarters. Lily Evans is a feisty young muggle born, James Potter is a confident young pure blood. Together along with their large group of friends they will embark on their journey through Hogwarts. With twists and turns and a lot of arguments, will Lily's view of James ever change?...
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hello, thanks for taking the time to open this story! This is my first Jily fanfiction so bare with me! I would just like to say that I'm not J.K Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. With that said let's get on with it.

/

Lily Evans moves quickly through the crowd of people on the platform. Alice Prewett, her best friend, hurried behind her. Both girls pulled heavy trunks behind them. Lily manages to get to the train and pulls her stuff onto the train. Once Alice has gotten  
on they walk along the train looking for an empty compartment. When they find a compartment they place their stuff onto the racks and sit down across from each other. "Are you excited?" Alice asks her friend. Lily nods and smiles widely.

"Of course I am. It's not everyday that you get to go to a famous wizarding school." She exclaims excitedly. Only two months ago Lily had found out she was a wizard. Her parents weren't that surprised at her fathers great grandfather had been a wizard,  
and plus lily had always shown signs of Magic abilities, like once when she was four she had made her favorite toy float over to her and ever since her parents had known. When Lily had found out she was a wizard she decided to read berthing there  
was to read about Hogwarts and wizarding. One day her best friend Alice had come round and seen one of Lily's books sitting on the coffee table. She had frowned and then looked at Lily with an excited grin.

"You never told me you were a witch!" Alice says surprised picking up the 'Hogwarts a History' book.

"H-how do you know I'm a witch?" Lily said shocked that her friend could possibly know that.

Alice's grin widened. "Because I'm going to Hogwarts too!"

Lily gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes! It's so amazing that your a witch as well!" Alice said hugging Lily. After that Lily and Alice decided to both go over to Alice's house and ask her parents what Hogwarts is like. Ever since then Lily and Alice had become even better friends  
then they were before.

A knock on the compartment door snaps Lily out of her thoughts. The door opens and Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows and Emmeline Vance walk in.

"Lily, Alice, we finally found you!" Marlene exclaimed sitting down beside Lily.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Lily smiles throwing her arms around Marlene. She hugs the other girls two before sitting down again. The five friends had known each other for a month. They'd met at Diagon Ally, Lily and Alice were browsing the books  
when they met the other three and since then they'd fast become friends. "So how are you?" Dorcas asks them.

"I'm reallygood" Alice replies. Lily nods her head in agreement.

"So what house do you think you'll be put into?" Emmeline asks smoothing down her top. Lily shrugs.

"I hope I'm not in Slytherin, I've never heard one good thing about that house!" Alice sighs. Dorcas nods.

"Yeah their always up to trouble" she says picking at her nails. The girls 'mmm'd in agreement.

"So Dorcas, how's Jackson?" Lily asks referring to Dorcas' longtime crush. Dorcas' face goes slightly pink and she smiles.

"I'm not sure, we haven't talked in a while" she says slightly downcast.

"Aw cheer up, he's just a muggle, I'm sure there's better looking boys at Hogwarts." Marlene smiles. Dorcas frowns and mumbles something about not wanting another boy, which makes the girls crack up with laughter. Lily looks out the compartment Windows  
and watched the scenery whiz by. She can hear distant laughter coming from further along the train. The laughter slowly gets louder before it stops. A moment later two boys walk past their compartment. Marlene frowns.

"Wait a second, I think that was Sirius who just walked by." She says starting to get up.

"Who's Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Marlene's crush" Dorcas laughs, receiving a glare from Marlene.

"I don't fancy Sirius, he just our friend" Marlene says quickly. "I'm gonna go see him" she says avoiding looking at Dorcas who was making a face at her. She opens the door and quickly walks away.

"She so fancies him" Dorcas laughs when she's left. Lily smiles and starts to talk to Dorcas about Hogwarts. Five minutes later Marlene arrives back with two boys. The boy on the right has black glossy hair that goes to just under his ears, he has  
soft grey eyes that are looking at Marlene fondly. As for height, he seemed about the same size as lily possibly shorter. As for the boy on the right, he had messy dark brown hair, with hazel eyes and black glasses. He was also the same size as lily  
and he was quite lanky. Marlene opens the door and let's the two boys in.

"Hey guys" Marlene says sitting down beside Lily. The boy with the longer hair sits down beside Marlene while the other sits across from them.

"Oh Lily, this is Sirius Black" Marlene says referring to the long haired boy.

"And this is James Potter" she says referring to the other boy.

"Boys, this is Lily Evans"

"Hey" Lily says to them.

"Hey" the says in sinc.

"Oh Sirius I need to ask you something!" Marlene says to the boy beside her. The two start having their own conversation. Lily looks over at James, who is looking at Lily. He clears his throat.

"So Evans, where are you from?" He asks.

"Cokeworth, in England. What about you Potter?" She asks. He looks sort of surprised at this question.

"To be honest I'm surprised you don't know. I'm kind of famous" he smiles smugly. Lily rolls her eyes.

"I have no idea what your talking about" she says.

"My parents are famous aurors. They work to fight against Voldemort. Everyone knows who they are."

"Well not me, I guess it's not like I'm going to know that since I only found out I was a wizard a couple of months ago." She says. James nods.

"Well at least now you can officially say you know a celebrity!" He smiles at her. Lily rolls her eyes again.

"Oh wow! Can I get your signature Mr Potter?" She says in a fake high pitch voice. James chuckle and lily just smiles at him. Suddenly a lanky boy with brown hair knocks on the door and comes in.

"We're almost there so you might want to get changed-" the boy stops talking and looks at Lily. "Oh I'm sorry, Remus Lupin" he smiles extending his hand. Lily shakes it.

"Lily Evans" she says. He nods at her and sits down in James place as he has gotten up to get changed.

"I'm going to get changed" Emmeline says getting up. Lily stands up too and grabs her robes.

"I'll come too." Lily and Emmeline go out the door. James is standing waiting for the others outside. He lets Emmeline past but stand in front of Lily when she try's to pass. Lily gives hima look.

"Could you get out my way?" She asks politely. He smiles.

"Sorry, I can't do that. You have to kiss me to get past" he shrugs. Lily frowns.

"Seriously?" She says

"I'm ALWAYS serious"

"God, are all celebrity's like this or is it just you?" She smirks.

James nods "Just me"

"So I have to kiss you to pass?"

"Yes, you have to-" James is cut off by Lily placing both her hands on his face and herlips pressing against his. A weird feeling passes through him, it's a nice feeling but he has no idea what it is. She pulls back soon and smiles.

"Excuse me" and with that she slips under James arm and continues on to the toilet. James watches her walk away in awe, completely forgetting about the fact his friends in the compartment saw everything that just happened and we're all simply smiling  
at each other. James decided to go walk around and try find Peter Pettigrew.

A while later the group are spilling out of the train. They are directed through a shady path to a clearing beside the lake. There are boats lined up along the side which could easily fit ten people. Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, Emmeline and Alice all sit down  
on one side of the boat while the boys decide to sit on the other side. Once all the first years are seated the boats seem to spring to life and magically transport them across the lake. Ooh's and Ah's are heard from the first years. Out the corner  
of her eye Lily can see James looking at her causing her to blush. Once over to the other side of the lake they're taken into the great hall to be sorted. Lily walks beside Sirius on the way.

"So what house do you think you'll end up in?"

"Probably Slytherin"

"You don't seem like a Slytherin"

"Thanks Evans. But it's because my family has all been in Slytherin, I doubt I'll be any different"

"You never know" she smiles as they walk through the grand doors that lead to the hall. Older students cheer from either sides of them, and it's hard not to smile. Headmaster Dumbledore is standing trying to hush the students.

"Students! Students! Hush now! Ah thank you. Now before we commence the sorting I would like to say a few words. I would like to welcome the first year students-" a loud cheer erupts. "And I would like to welcome everyone else back." Another cheer  
is heard. "Now let's begin the sorting" professor McGonagall stands up and pick up a scroll. She pulls it open and starts to read the names. After standing around for a while Sirius' name is called. The hat is placed on his head where it sits silently  
for a while. Sirius looks bored sitting on the stool, he makes eye contact with Marlene and sends her a wink.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yells all of a sudden. Sirius grins and walks over to the Gryffindor table sending a wink at Lily as he goes.

"Evans, Lily" McGonagall calls out. Lily nervously walks up to the stool and sits down. To be honest she was quite happy to have a seat, it felt as though she'd been standing up for ages. After the has been on her head for a minute it calls out

"GRIFFINDOR!" And goes quite as the Gryffindor a cheer once again. Sliding off the seat lily sits down next to Sirius.

"So much for being in Slytherin" she whispers to him. The sortingcontinues and eventually Dorcas, Marline and Alice have all been put into Gryffindor, along with Remus, James, the boy named Peter and a boy named Frank Longbottom. Now it's just Emmeline  
missing from their group.

"Vance, Emmeline" Emmeline sits in the stool. After a moment the hat says something quietly and Emmeline says something back.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat calls out once again. Emmeline comes over and slips in just in front of Lily.

"This is so great! The girls are all here" Dorcas smiles at her friends.

"Hey Emmeline, what did you say to the hat?" Lily asks. Emmeline Ducks her head.

"Well, I kind of asked him to put me in Gryffindor" she admits.

"Well thank goodness you did!" Marlene exclaims.

"Wait. Did you say you asked him?" Sirius frowns.

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to know its a him?"

"It has a deep voice"

"Girls can have a deep voice too" Sirius argues.

"Ok Sirius, it's a girl" Emmeline smiles. Sirius nods and then continues his conversation about quidditch tryouts. Dumbledore stands up and starts to go on about head girl and boy and prefects. Once he's finished talking food magically appears on the  
tables. Sirius and James immediately grab food off the plates and start stuffing it in their mouths. James turns to Sirius. "Someone told me that Snivelus is here"

"Really? I haven't seen him in ages" Sirius says with a full mouth.

"Who's Snivelus?" Lily asks ignoring the chewed up food in Sirius' mouth.

"Severus Snape" Sirius says accidentally sending a bit of chewed up food flying across the table. Lily wrinkles up her nose in disgust. They finish the feast and follow the prefect up to their new second home for the next seven years. James watches  
lily walk in front of him. He notices how she holds herself proudly and how her Auburn hair swings when she walks. Since she kissed him on the train he couldn't get her out his thoughts. That was his second kiss ever. He just couldn't ignore the feeling  
that had swept through him when her lips pressed against his. "You're staring" Sirius smirks at his best friend.

"No I'm not" James says looking away from the redhead. Sirius raises his eyebrows but says nothing. When they get to the portrait hole the prefect tell them the rules and the password "Hippogriff". They get in and split ways. The girls all traipse up  
to their dorm to unpack.

"So have you seen any boys to replace Jackson?" Marlene asks. Dorcas rolls her eyes.

"Well no, but Benjy Fenwick is quite cute" "Ooh" Marlene wriggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Dorcas Fenwick. It has a nice ring to it" Lily laughs. Dorcas throws her pillow at lily.

"Leave me alone" she says giggling all the less. Their trunks all sit beside their beds waiting to be unpacked. Marlene pulls open her trunk and a burst of ink pops out at her face covering the top half of her. She screams while the other girls laugh.

"I bet you they did this!" Marlene says getting up. "JAMES POTTER I WILL KILL YOU!" She says when she opens the door of the dorm and goes marching out. The girls left in the roomtry to stop laughing but fail miserably. A cry of pain is heard outside  
before a smug looking Marlene walks back into the dorm and into the bathroom to wash off the ink. That night the five girls drift off to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

James sits on his bed folding up the clothes that he'd chucked in this morning. "Where's my trunk? " Peter Pettigrew asks looking around the room.

"It's on your bed, Pete"

"Oh, thanks" he wonders over to his bed. James gives up on folding all his clothes and just shoved them in the trunk and puts it away. Remus walks in and sits down on James' bed.

"So what's our first prank of the year going to be?" Remus asks. Sirius sits up in his bed.

"Ooh, I was thinking muggle laxatives in the food" laughing at his own idea.

"That's a good one but we've done it before" Peter states. James suddenly gets a brilliant idea.

"I've got it!" He grins mischievously. That night the boys plot and plan for their big plan the next day. They later fall into mischief filled dreams.

* * *

How was that? I hope it was good and look forward to updates coming soon. Again sorry if I have any mistakes.

 _EB_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Sorry about the mishap with chaper two this is the one i ment to put up, if you have no idea wat im on about dont worry. i hope ou enjoy this chapter, feel free to voice your opinion but also try and be nice.

The next morning James is woken up by Sirius flopping onto James' stomach. He shoves Sirius off and clutches his stomach.

"Why the hell did you do that?" James groans. Sirius laughs and dust himself off.

"I wanted to go down to breakfast but Remus said we should wake you first and this seemed the funniest way" James glared at sirius and went off to get changed into his school robes. Meanwhile Lily and the other girls are getting ready.

"Lily, where did you get that brush?" Emmeline asks noticing the magic brush in lily's hand.

"My parents got it for me when we found out I was a wizard. It can tame anyone's hair, so it's great for me. You can use it if you like Em." Lily smiles admiring her brush.

"Oh cool, thanks" Emmeline says taking the brush from Lily. Once they're all ready they head down to the common room. James and Remus are sitting on one of the sofas when they come down. James nods to the girls as they pass before stopping on Lily.

"OI, Evans, you're looking good today" He calls when she walks past. Lily turns her head and gives him a wink that sets butterflies off inside of James. The girls laugh and walk out the portrait hole.

"Wow Lily, I think James fancies you." Dorcas laughs. The girls apart from Lily nod in agreement.

"Oh no, I don't think he does" she denies shaking her head.

"but he asked you to kiss him" Marlene smiles. Lily freezes having forgotten that her friends had seen all of that.

"Oh, you saw all that" lily blushes. The girls nod. They walk in silence for a moment waiting for lily to say something.

"It looked like it was a good kiss though" Dorcas laughs breaking the silence. They laugh as they find seats at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall comes around the students handing out timetables for the day. When she gets to the girls she gives them a smile and wishes them good luck on their first day. When she's gone Marlene lets out a long groan.

"We have history of magic first" she whines. "and then Charms with the Slytherin!"

"Ooh we have defense against the dark arts tomorrow" Dorcas grins excitedly.

"Yeah but it's with Slytherin again!" Alice signs.

"maybe they're not going to be that bad" Lily sighs trying to find a bright side. Marlene shrugs.

"I doubt it"

By second period the group are all ready to fall asleep. History of Magic was as boring as an old hat. Their professor went on and on about what it was like when he was in Hogwarts and he kept forgetting what he had already told them and repeated everything. As Lily walks to charms she can't tell the boys are up to something by the way sirius is acting like it's Christmas day. Their charms teacher Professor Brown calls for everyone to be quiet.

"Now class I would like to welcome you to Charms, as you should know I'm Professor Brown and I will be teaching you. As this is your first lesson well start of with the simple levitation charm. Now does anyone know what this charm does?" He asks looking at the class. Emmeline who is sitting in front of lily sticks her arm in the air.

"Yes, miss?"

"Miss Emmeline Vance"

"ah, miss Vance can you explain what this charm does?"

"The levitation charm is used to make objects fly, or levitate"

"yes, Exactly. Thank you miss Vance, ten pints to..."

"Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor, ten points to Gryffindor"

Brown starts to explain how to use the charm while Sirius and James sit excitedly waiting for the class to end.

By the end of the class Lily, Marlene, Emmeline and Alice have all successfully levitated their feathers, books and hair ties, while Dorcas sits focusing on the feather. she sighs and places her wand down. "Ill just have to practice later"

"you'll get it soon" Marlene pats her on the back. When the bell rings the boys are fast out their seats. there's a commotion outside the classroom and many student are cheering.

"I wonder what's going on" Alice says standing on her toes trying to see past the crowd at the door. lily moves through the crowd and finally gets to the door. when she looks around she gasps. the floor of the hall is covered in ice and it seems to go on and on all the way down the stairs. Students slide around the floor clearly enjoying themselves while the teachers try to get their students back in the classrooms. James Potter slides almost gracefully up to Lily and takes her hand, she tries to ignore the tingling she can feel from in her hand that he's holding.

"come on Evans lets slide" He exclaims throwing his free arm in the air. lily giggles as he pulls her into the icy floor. she slips almost immediately and accidentally nudges a boy in the back quite hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just can't stay still" she voiced. the boy turned around and glared at her with hard black eyes.

"Don't touch me you filthy mudblood" he growled. At this James drops lily hand and pulls out his wand.

"Don't you dare call her that"

"I can call her whatever I want potter, I don't have to listen to blood traitors." the boy smirks.

"Call me what you want but not Evans!" James said growing angrier by the second.

"James calm down. let's go he's not worth our time" lily says keeping her eyes on James. He shakes his head.

"No. He can't get away with calling you a... you know what" with that James mutters the incantation for the levitation charm and lifts the boy up into the air. god he was a fast learner. lily quickly wacks James on the back.

"Put him down and come with me she" growing more and more frustrated with him. James sighs and drops the boy to the ground leaving him in a heap. lily starts to walk away when she hears a whine. turning around she find that James has magically taken down the boys trousers and his underwear is clearly on show for the crowds to see. Everyone around them laughs causing James to smile arrogantly. lily glares at him and slides away ignore his calls for her to come back.

At lunch Lily avoids James and the other boys. In her last classes she just pretended not to see him looking at her. Shed seen a couple of people come up to him and tell him how fun his icy corridor trick had been and how they thought that when he pulled down the boy, Severus Snape's, trousers, it had been the funniest thing they'd ever seen. this made lily mad, yes the boy had called her that name, but she didn't need James help to stick up for herself and she sure as hell didn't want James to magic down his trousers. By dinner James was starting to feel guilty, e haddent meant to make lily mad, he just hated that Snape had called her that and she hadn't even tried to stick up for herself. As he sat in the great hall he couldn't help but search for her. He saw her sitting with her fiends near the top of the table. By the way they all looked over he could tell she was telling them what happened. Great, he thought, more girls that'll be mad at him.

"James, are you feeling ok?" Peter asks looking concerned.

"yeah, I m fine. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't eaten a thing, that's not normal" sirius says. James looks down at the food on his plate, had been simply pushing it around his plate with his fork.

"Is this about what happened with Lily?" Remus queries

"If it is then who cares, we know you fancied her but just try forget about her" Sirius says.

"I don't fancy her" James fibs. The other look at each other and raise their eyebrows clearly not believing him. "You know what im going to bed" James mutters clearly not in the mood for talking.

"No James-" Sirius is interrupted by laughter at the Slytherin table. James spots snivelus looking smug beside his friends. With a swift movement of his wand the potatoes that were in front of Snape go flying at the surrounding slytherins getting Snape right in the forehead. Everyone bar the slytherins bursts out laughing. James looks over to Lily and notices she's watching him. She burrows her brow and gives him a disapproving look. He get a guilty feeling in his stomach but just ignores it and laughs along with his friends. Suddenly he feels ten times better. Sirius looks at his friends curiously, wondering if he was ok but he laughed along anyway.

Hmm... how was that? It wasn't as long as I would have liked but oh well. Leave a review please and I hope you liked it. I will update soon

EB


	3. Chapter 3

The Next week seemed to fly by. Classes were easy enough apart from broom flight class (for Lily) and potions (for James). Although they had every class together Lily had managed to avoid James, she had been watching him though, even if she didn't want to be, she found herself noticing things about him. Shed noticed that he had the tendency to ruffle his hair up so it was all messy when he was in class, she also noticed how he liked to pick on Snape quite a lot. She wondered if the two had a history or if they simply hated each other. Another thing she noticed was his arrogant side, he likes to boast quite a lot and the only people he respects are his friends and professor McGonagall (she had no idea why but whenever they had transfiguration he seemed to immediately become serious and pay attention, unlike any other class) and the last thing she noticed was that even thought he seemed to pay no attention in class he still seemed to be able to answer every question wasn't yet sure whether it was a good or bad thing that shed manage to pay this much attention to him but she just couldn't stop and that worried her. James on the other hand was very happy, while he missed talking the red headed girl he found himself enjoying his time at Hogwarts, he also liked the fact hed seen Lily staring at him in classes a couple of times so that seemed to keep his spirits up. Right now he and Sirius were super excited for the quidditch team tryouts this coming Monday. ever since they shown off their broom skills in broom flying class professor hooch had let them onto the field every day to practice for the tryouts. As they been walking to the field with professor hooch Sirius had thanked her for letting them into practice and even kissed the professors knuckle as she was leaving. James of course took the opportunity to tease his best friend and asked him if "Professor Hooch is replacing Minnie (McGonagall) as his favorite teacher". Sirius looked genuinely offended and exclaimed that Minnie would always be his favorite teacher (He basically enjoyed teasing her but she never did anything and surprisingly let him be annoying only Occasionally asking him to be quiet). Everyday since Tuesday they'd spent every spare minute practicing and they just hoped it would be enough. It was now Sunday evening and James and Sirius have just finished their sixth practice and are simply ready to sleep. When they come through the portrait hole they find Lily Evans asleep on the sofa a book perched in her small hands. Sirius keeps walking as if he cant see her but James freezes and frowns.

"Sirius! We can't just leave her here" he whispers just loud enough to hear. Sirius turns around to face Lily.

"shell be fine, let's just go sleep" He groans turning back around and going up the stairs to the dorm. James doesn't follow and instead picks up the book that's in her hands and places it on the coffee table and then proceeds to pull a blanket he found over his small frame. He smiles at her and then joins Sirius in the dorm.

The next morning Dorcas walks downstairs to the common room and wakes up Lily.

"Leave me alone" groans Lily covering her eyes. Dorcas rolls her eyes.

"Lils, you've got to get up or you'll not get breakfast"

"Hmm, I suppose I should" she grumbles sitting up. "Aw thanks for putting this blanket over me, I would have frozen to death if not" she jokes pulling it around her.

"I didn't put that over you, all of us girls were asleep by the time you were" Lily frowns. "Come on Lily get your lazy butt up those stairs and get ready" Dorcas cheers. Lily laughs and gets up. Dorcas sits down on the sofa and waits for her friend to be ready. Peter Pettigrew comes down stairs and sits down beside her.

"Hey Dora" he smiles. She rolls her eyes.

"you know I hate that name Pete" she says. He shrugs and picks up the prophet that was sitting on the coffee table. Lily comes downstairs soon looking far more awake than before.

"Thanks goodness your awake I'm dying to gossip to you!" Exclaims Dorcas hooking arms with Lily.

"Gossip away" Lily laughs.

"So I run into Emma Vanity-"

"The Slytherin?"

"Yeah. So I ran into her and she decided to call me a slag-"

"Your not a slag!"

"Lily dear, I love you but quit interrupting me"

"Oh sorry"

"its ok, now where was I? Oh yeah, she called me a slag completely out of the blue so I asked her why and she said it's because I hang out with so many guys! I mean, can you believe her?" Lily shook her head at this. " So I told her that she should look in the mirror and wear a longer skirt and then I walked away" Lily bursts into giggles as they walked into the hall. They sit beside Marlene and Alice who were having a conversation about who was the most good looking boy in the school.

"No Benji would be thirtyth if their was a list. " Marlene argues. Alice rolls her eyes and huffs.

"who cares about thrityth, any way we all know Frank Longbottom would be number one" Alice grins at her friends.

"Frank Longbottom, I didn't even think of him" Marlene frowned

"What's that supposed to mean, I think he's the best looking guy around" once she's said this she seems to realized what she just admitted and goes a deep red color.

"Aw Alice, do you like Frank Longbottom?" Dorcas says so loud that the people around them look over. Alice scowls at Dorcas and, if it's even possible, become more red than before. Dorcas laughs.

"No, I don't like frank."Alice lied. "Lets talk about something else." The girls smile.

Over at the entrance to the hall James, Sirius, Remus and Peter Walk into the hall. They spot the girls and go sit beside them.

"Hey Mar" James Smiles as he lops down beside her.

"Hey" she grins back.

"Prewett, Meadows... Evans" he says nodding to the others. They nod back apart from Dorcas whos to busy eyeing Emma Vanity across the hall. James picks up a piece of toast and takes a bite.

"So how are you Evans?" He asks noticing that she seems to be avoiding his gaze. She eyes him but says nothing. "aw, come on. Why are you giving me the silent treatment?"

Lily rolls her eyes dryly. "Maybe I would talk to you if you weren't such an pompous toerag" Sirius who is suddenly paying attention to their conversation starts to laugh at this.

"She just called you a toerag!" Sirius Laughs. James frowns at him.

"How would you know I was a pompous toerag, you haven't talked to me for five days. Oh wait, maybe it was when I caught you staring at me in class" he replies not thinking about what he's saying. Lily's eyes widen and her cheeks blaze.

"Oh just leave me, alone" Lily mumbles. James smirks.

"Aw come on Evans, get to know me better. Why don't we go out this weekend?" In side James is completely stunned by what is coming out his mouth but outside you'd never have known.

"we can't go out this weekend, we can't leave Hogwarts remember" Lily says sourly. James smirk grows.

"So if we could you go out with me?" Lily glowered at him and quickly gets up and storms out the halls. The girls who hadn't noticed what was going on turn to James confused.

"What happened?" Alice asked. James shrugged.

"I didn't say anything wrong" James laughs. At this Sirius laughs but quickly looks down at his food because of the look Dorcas gives him.

"I'll go check on her" Dorcas says walking briskly out the hall after Lily.

Dorcas finally caught up with Lily halfway to the common room. She caught Lily's hand and then started to pant as shed ran most of the way.

"What?" Lily says taking her arms away from her. Dorcas looks confusedly at her friend.

"What the hell happened back there?"

"I don't know what you mean." Lily say innocently looking down at her shoes.

"What happened with potter?" Dorcas says tilting her head to the side.

"He's a arrogant toerag" Lily growls starting to walk again. This time Dorcas walks beside her.

"Lils, that's not telling me what happened"

"Well I don't want to talk about it, I'll see you in Astronomy." Lily sighs before speeding up. Dorcas groans and stops following her friend.

"Lily stop these boots have heels, I can't run in new heels!" She yells looking down at her brand new boots.

By dinner Lily hadn't said one thing about what happened at breakfast and shed been in a fowl mood since and Dorcas had tried talking her out of her mood, but Lily being the stubborn girl she is just stayed the same. At dinner the boys sit beside the girls again. As they sat down Lily made sure to look nowhere but her plate. When the feast began James started piling food on his plate and was holding up a chicken drumstick when Lily finally looked up from her plate. he smirked.

"So Evans have you thought anymore about my question this morning?" Jame asked. He again had no idea why he was saying this but it just slipped out.

"I have no idea what your on about Potter" She shrugs. The other girls watch the exchange curious to know what's going on.

"Oh sorry let me repeat it. Will you go out with me?" He smugly smirks. The girls seem surprised at this.

"Potter I'm pretty sure I told you the answer to this already" she sighs looking once more at her plate.

"Hmm well I just thought id ask again, and I think ill keep asking until you say yes" he grins

"Not in a million years" Lily growls quietly. She helps herself to some food and completely ignores her friends who are giving her questioning looks. James starts to have a conversation with Sirius and remus about quidditch although his smug smile hasn't faded off his face. While eating Lily tries to calm herself down. By the time dinners over she has calmed down enough to explain to her friends what had happened that morning. She told herself that night that she would just avoid him and not even look at him, little did she would find this extremely difficult.

A/N - Was that ok? Who knows? I hope it was ok! Have a good day,

EB


	4. Chapter 4

James pats sirius on the back after quidditch tryouts. they'd both been up since 6 that morning so they could be ready and watch all the other guys trying out. even though they were both very tired by the time it was their turn they still managed to do what James thought was a brilliant try out. they walk back up to the school shivering slightly from the cold weather.

"So how to you suggest we celebrate getting onto the quidditch team?" Sirius grins.

"Sirius, we don't even know if we'll get in, I don't think we need to think about how we'll celebrate yet" he laughs.

"Yes we do! You and I did amazing back there, we're definitely in!" he cries hooking his arm around James neck and ruffling his already tousled hair. James laughs his hand as too numb to fight back so he just lets his friend ruffle his hair. "I've got it! We haven't been exploring properly" sirius says taking his hand out of James' hair. "So tonight let's go exploring!" James frowns.

"But we won't have time between dinner and curfew"

"we'll go out after curfew. And Since when have you cared about rules?"

"Hm, I guess so. This should be fun and we'll take remus and Peter along" James grins starting to get excited about tonight.

"yeah, and if we get into trouble at least I'll get to see Minnie" Sirius grins. James chuckles at his friend.

"You know she hates you calling her that"

"Nah. She secretly loves it as much as she loves me" Sirius replies with a cocky grin.

The boys walk back up to the dorms before getting showered and heading down to the great hall. On the way they find Lily walking in the same direction as them.

"Hey Evans" James Smiles hooking an arm round her neck. She tenses at his touch and gives his a sour look. "Are you free tomorrow?" Lily frowns.

"no I will not go out with you" she growls as if reading his arrogant little mind. He looks surprised an, if lily saw correctly, a little bit hurt, but only for a second before it was replaced with his signature smirk. he shrugs and pulls his arm away from her.

"Oh well, I'll ask again tomorrow" and with that him and sirius run off to the great hall. Lily is left standing slight dumbfound. She scowls and then follows them into the hall to find her friends. Dorcas is sitting with an embarrassed Peter Pettigrew.

"Aw Pete, it's her loss, honestly she doesn't know what she's lost" Dorcas sighs placing a hand comfortingly on her friends arm. He sighs and looks down at the floor.

"thanks Dora, I should probably get over to the guys" he sighs. Dorcas smiles sympathetically and ignores the nickname he used for her even though she hate the name, but she had to admit it was better than Dorky. Peter gets up and wanders slowly over to his friends. That morning he had decided to ask Ellen Armstead to go with him to the back to school dance with him. Shed told him that she was already taken but had later found out that she lied straight to his face and still haven't found anyone to got to the dance with. He immediately went to Dorcas for advice as she was one of his closest friend and she gave the best advice. as he stumbled over to his friends they all gave him pitying looks.

"Hey Pete, how are you?" James asks moving over to let him in. Peter shrugs, it wasn't the fact that shed turned him down that upset him that much, it was the fact she lied straight to his face.

"who cares about her anyway? Someone told me that Armstead is a complete idiot so if you ask me you are better off without her" Sirius empathized. Sensing that Peter could use a cheer up James decided to let him in on the plans for that night.

"Hey Pete, do you want to come exploring with us tonight? It'll get your mind off Armstead." Peter gives them a small smile and nods his head.

"If you like I can set you up with someone" Sirius winks. Peter frowns as remus begins.

"I doubt Peter wants to date some slag from your fan club down there" he sighs pointing down the table at a group of girls watching sirius hungrily. Sirius places a hand over his heart and scoffs.

"Are you saying that the girls who love me are all slags!" Sirius exclaims looking offended. Remus rolls his eyes and Peter and James laugh.

Lily scuttles over to Dorcas and sits down where Peter had been.

"Hey Lils" she smiles. Lily gives her a half hearted smile. Dorcas tilts her head to the side.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Lily starts to pick at her fingernails. Dorcas raises an eyebrow.

"lily?"

"Fine! Potter asked me out again and he's really starting to piss me off!" she groans covering her face with her hands. Dorcas sighs and shoots James a look even though he isn't looking.

"so he asked you out?"

"Yes, Dora that's what I said!" Lily snaps before quickly apologizing for snapping.

"And you don't want to go out with him because?" Lily looks at her like she just suggested that she should kiss Dumbledore.

"because he's an arrogant toerag!" She yelled. Dorcas stuck up her hands as if to surrender.

"Ok, well just ignore him and I'm sure he'll leave you alone." Lily nods and smiles at her friend. Over with the boys they were finishing eating and getting ready to go exploring.

"So I say we start off on the seventh floor and work our way down" Sirius plans. the boys nod and start to walk up the many staircases. when they get up to the floor they seem disappointed. There's no secret passages hidden behind bookcases or anything like thAT.

"This is boring let's go down to the sixth floor." Sirius goans starting to walk away. Suddenly they hear voices, knowing they are out past curfew they look for a place to hide.

"Where are they coming from?" Remus asks looking around frantically. He simply couldn't work out which way the voices were. James frowns.

"let's go this way-" he says starting walk but then he decides against it and walks the other way. "Nevermind this way-" he walks the other way before turning around and walking back the way he was going. "No this way" the voices slowly get closer. James just stands unsure of where to go. Suddenly a large door appears on the wall, without a second thought James rushes through the door and the others follow suit. Inside the door is a small room with four seats, nothing else. Remus frowns.

"I've never seen this room before" he says sitting down on one of the seats.

"I hope they don't find us, as much as I love Minnie I've had enough of detention this week" sirius sighs thinking back to the detention he earned from making a few of the slytherins hair bright pink for a few days. Suddenly the door disappears and is replaced with a window.

"we are trapped!" Peter exclaimed looking lost. As James is about to say something McGonagall and Dumbledore walk slowly past.

"I'm sure I saw them come up here" McGonagall frowns. Dumbledore chuckles.

"Minerva I think the old age is getting to you"

"Albus!"

"Im only joking"the old man smiles walking away. when they are gone the window turns back into a door and the boys just stand in amazement.

"How the bloody hell did they not see us?" sirius throws his hand up. remus places his hand on his chin.

"You know I think I read about this room, it's a secret room that only appears when you need it" Remus explains looking around.

"What's it called?" Peter asks.

"I'm not sure. why don't we call it... the room of requirement?" Remus mused. the other boys nod and agree to stop adventuring tonight as McGonagall would definitely be on the lookout for them and Peter was tired. Once their up in their beds they all fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow and the only sound that is heard is the sound of a clock ticking in the distance.

A/N - Hellooo, how are you? I would hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would LOVE your opinion so if you have time please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts. See you next time

EB


End file.
